vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer of Black (Chiron)
Summary Archer of "Black" ("黒"のアーチャー, "Kuro" no Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. His true name is Chiron (ケイローン, Keirōn) a centaur and great sage famed in Greek mythology for the many great heroes he taught in his lifetime. He was taught by many of the gods, learning medicine and music from Apollo and the art of hunting from Artemis. Many heroes came to him for advice and training, and he mentored all of them, including Heracles, Jason, Caster, Asclepius, and Achilles. While he was originally a full Divine Spirit, after giving up his immortality to die rather than suffer due to the Hydra poison that coated an arrow he was accidentally shot with, he became a normal existence that could be summoned by the Grail. As a Servant, he wishes to selfishly regain his immortality, the only gift he had from his parents, both of which never loved him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Archer of Black, Chiron Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Archer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (His Clairvoyance in superior to EMIYA's, allowing him to make out fine details from kilometers away and snipe targets from such a distance), Master Archer, Lancer, Swordsman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, can use essentially any skill with high proficiency, Precognition (His combination of Clairvoyance and his Eye of the Mind grants him limited future sight), Antares Snipe homes in on its target, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: Mountain level (He can shoot down Atalanta's arrows and injure Mordred and Achilles with his own. Can fight and injure both Mordred and Achilles in close combat, and fight Achilles in his Duel Field with his bare hands). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants, and was capable of keeping up with Achilles despite his speed due to his knowledge of his fighting style). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers with arrows (His firing range should be at least comparable to Archer's). Standard Equipment: His bow. Intelligence: Chiron is known to have been bestowed with the wisdom of the Greek Gods, making him extremely knowledgeable in a variety of fields, and taught many Greek heroes the tools of their trade including the famous Heracles and Achilles. In addition to his expertise in the use of a bow, spear, and lance, he is also a master of Pankration, the oldest mixed martial art in Greece. With it he's able to to fight the likes of Mordred to a draw, breaking her arm while setting her up for a finishing blow at the cost of injuring his own shoulder, forcing a draw. He is even able to combine this with his archery, sending Achilles flying with a kick before attempting to shoot his heel while the latter was still in mid-air. In addition to his combat prowess, he is also a master healer, having taught the man who would become the Greek God of Medicine, Aesculapius. He is able to instantly diagnose Sieg's condition by scanning over him with his eyes and checking his pulse, as well as estimate the latter's lifespan. He is also a capable field commander, having been entrusted by Vlad to dictate the movements of the homunculi, golems, and his fellow Servants in his absence. Weaknesses: Chiron can only use Antares Snipe once per night. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Antares Snipe: Scorpion Shot: Chiron's ultimate shot and trump card, born from his legend, in which he is always taking aim at the scorpion in the sky after being turned into the Sagittarius constellation. It is the conceptual materialization of that shot, manifesting as a sniping Noble Phantasm that fires a "shinning star" that tracks his opponent. He can fire it as soon as deciding the target by simply moving his fingers away from his drawn bow, and it does not require its True Name to be released or any magical energy to fill the bow, as "as long as there is a night sky, 'the star of the archer always aims at the scorpion.'". While it boasts a stellar A-rank, it doesn't possess firepower worthy of special mention, and it can only be used once per night. If Chiron deduces that his opponent may be able to survive and escape after its usage he will withhold using it. Due to its limited usability it's necessary for Chiron to fatally hit his target each time he uses it. If Chiron dies, it will automatically fire after a slight delay. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Chiron's A-rank Independent Action allows him to act even without a Master and stay in the world for up to a week without one. However, when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, backup from one's Master is necessary. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Chiron's B-rank negates spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. Personal Skills Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight that supplements the use of ranged weapons at long distances. Chiron can keep track of and accurately fire upon moving targets from several kilometers away, even the legendarily fast Achilles. Combined with his Eye of the Mind (True), it even allows for limited future sight in his case. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Chiron to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. Chiron is the son of the titan Cronus and the goddess Philyra, and was thus originally a complete Divine Spirit, but as he lost his Divinity just before his death, his Divinity has been ranked down to C. Eye of the Mind (True): The heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. Even in the direst of situations, Chiron can calmly analyze the conditions of a battle and his opponent's capabilities to reach the optimal course of action, considering every possibility, even if his chance of victory is only 1%. Chiron's A-rank is shown in his battles with Achilles, in which he easily sees through Achilles' fighting style and reads his movements despite the gap in their speed. Wisdom of Divine Gift: The gift of wisdom, granted to Chiron by multiple Greek gods. Chiron's A+ rank in this skill allows him to use nearly any other skill, save for the unique skills of other heroes, or the skills of other regions and time periods, with a high proficiency, on top of allowing him to teach these skills to those he acknowledges as true heroes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Demigods Category:Doctors Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Snipers Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7